


Heat of the Moment

by ArmedWithMyComputer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother Feels, long hours hunting means fighting, teenage boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:12:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmedWithMyComputer/pseuds/ArmedWithMyComputer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For some reason, every time Sam and Dean start sparring in public, the cops end up getting called. Teenchesters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat of the Moment

It all started when they were in the grocery store, stocking up on food. Both Dean and Sam were exhausted, having not gone to bed for the last two nights, as they had been working on a big hunt. Something was snatching kids from different neighbourhoods, and then they were showing up a day later. Dead.

Needless to say, their dad had been pushing them hard, and the two brothers had been straining under the weight of the thought of more dead children. They had been taking sick days from school, Dean and his father interviewing witness and family members left and right, while Sam poured over books and articles and webpages, anything he could get his hands on. The youngest Winchester's eyes hurt from the constant effort of reading tiny, scrawled print, and then translating it back into English for his family.

It was only when they were in the sweets aisle, Dean throwing as much junk food into the shopping basket that would fit, that Sam saw her.

Niamh O'Brien.

She was in his English and History class, a transfer from Ireland, and was the most beautiful girl that he had ever seen. That, and the fact that she'd actually bothered to talk to him on a few occasions, and seemed to have at least half a brain – which was more that could be said for the rest of girls in his classes.

Dean glanced over from his quest to get as many types of jellies that he could just in time to see his younger brother wave awkwardly at the girl standing at the other end of the aisle, and he snorted, rolling his eyes. Trust Sammy to go for the heartbreakers. He patted his pocket to check that he still had his wallet, the extra money that he'd managed to hustle during a pool game should cover their shopping spree that morning, and then his eyes lit up mischievously as he felt something else.

"Hey Sammy, here are those things that you asked me to get for you," He said nonchalantly, but loud enough for the girl to hear as well. As Sam turned around in confusion, unsure of what his brother was referring to; Dean threw the light packet at him, but purposely put more force than necessary into his throw.

The pack of condoms landed exactly at the girl's feet.

Her mouth dropped open at the sight of them, and Sam frowned in confusion. Then he took a few more steps towards her and saw what she was staring at. "What— I— Oh God, no… They're not—" But the girl, her eyes wide and face incredulous, only kicked a foot out to propel the condoms closer to him, and then started to retreat.

"I, uh… Bye, Sam."

Sam bent down to pick up the packet with clenched hands, and then turned to face his brother, fury evident in his expression. "Dean, what the hell?" But Dean was laughing by then, unable to believe that his prank had gone so smoothly.

He wiped away a fake tear of mirth, his chuckles continuing as he made his way to the checkout. "God, you are too easy to get, dude. That was so priceless."

Following his brother, his expression dark, Sam clapped a hand down on his shoulder, getting even madder as Dean merely shrugged him off, and placed the shopping basket down in front of the shop assistant. "Why would you do that, Dean, I can't even believe you!"

"Take a joke, Sammy, it was just some girl. Hell, we'll probably be gone from this town next month at the latest. Besides, you should have seen your face." Dean handed a wad of cash over to the guy behind the counter, and winked at his brother, "You might even decide that you need them anyway, if you wanted things to be serious with this girl." He picked up the two plastic bags with ease, thanking the clerk, before heading towards the shop doors.

Sam glared at his retreating back, clenching his fists so hard that he could feel his nails digging into his palms. "You're the worst, Dean!" He yelled, getting angrier when his brother didn't even acknowledge him.

Taking a few big steps, Sam caught up to Dean, and gripped his shoulder tightly to pull him around. Dean's grip faltered on the shopping bags, and he scowled at Sam, "Get off me, Sammy. Relax, it was a joke." With his free hand, he planted his hand in the middle of Sam's chest and forcefully shoved him back.

"You ruined everything, Dean!" Sam yelled back, both hands reaching out to push his brother back. Dean stumbled for a few steps, and then looked up, annoyed.

He raised his eyebrows, "You really wanna do this, Sammy? Right now?" Sam's only response was to roll up his sleeves, scowling fiercely at the other teenager. "Just remember that you asked for it." Dean put the groceries down on the ground, just beside the pavement, and then smirked at his brother. "Bring it."

Sam barrelled into him with full force, right in the middle of the empty parking lot, and they both went crashing to the ground. "How could you, Dean?" He shouted, pulling his fist back to punch his brother. But Dean was too fast, and knew Sam too well, and managed to catch Sam's hand before it could make contact with his face, and twisted his wrist around, manoeuvring himself so that he was on top of Sam. He smiled proudly as he watched his brother struggle to get free, wondering when Sam was going to calm down.

"It was just a chick, man, and it's not my fault that you're too embarrassed now…."

His younger brother's face darkened even more, and he resorted to using pure force to shove Dean off him. Even though he was only fifteen, Sam had started to gain some muscle, and was quickly bulking out into a body that his brother knew would catch girls' eyes.

Dean hit the ground again, this time nimbly rolling to the side so avoid Sam pinning him again. He sprang to his feet, bouncing on his toes, adrenaline coursing through his body. "C'mon, Sammy, take your best shot."

"My name is Sam!" The youngest Winchester jumped into a standing position faster than Dean had ever seen him, and then threw a powerful roundhouse kick in the direction of Dean's chest. Dean danced out of reach, just in time, and in retaliation lunged at Sam with a left hook.

The blow grazed Sam on the jaw, but he didn't even flinch, feinting an equally as painful left punch, but then quickly coming in with a right hook. This hit Dean on his cheekbone, but he merely laughed, and waggled his eyebrows at his brother, intentionally taunting him to see how far he would go.

It wasn't the smartest thing that either of the boys had done, but they were running on practically no sleep, and under so much pressure, and it was in their nature to spar with each other when tensions got high. Eventually they would both get sick of fighting, as they knew each other too well, and were pretty equally matched, but for the moment, they were both in their element. Too bad that they didn't notice the few people who had stopped to stare in shock at their confrontation.

"I can't believe you sometimes, Dean!" Cue another kick aimed at the knees, that caused Dean to stumble, but then he threw a sharp uppercut that caught Sam on the jaw.

"Oh yeah, well maybe you need to grow up a bit, Sammy!"

Sam's eyes narrowed at the low blow, and he flung himself at Dean, at the same time that Dean lunged towards him. The two brothers clashed together in a flurry of fists, and twists and turns. Sparring with each other was so familiar and easy to them, as well as maybe a little bit comforting— though neither of them would admit it.

By then, a large crowd had gathered in the parking lot, all mesmerized by the intricate 'dance' of blows and feints, kicks and undercuts, punches and head locks. It looked dangerous and terrifying and like it had been choreographed, grunts and taunts being thrown out by Sam and Dean to each other. One lady elbowed a trio of male college students, and said anxiously, "Go break it up, quick, before they kill each other," But the young men took one more look at the level of skill that the Winchesters were unknowingly displaying, and shook their heads.

"Are you kidding me? Those guys are probably professional fighters or something," Little did the twenty-four year old know that they were actually teenagers, fighting over a stupid prank, and exhausted after a lack of sleep.

The Winchesters didn't even know that they had a crowd around them, too engrossed in their intricate mixture of punches and kicks, until they heard the wail of a police siren. Sam reacted first; faltering in his attempt to get his brother into a one armed headlock, and Dean took advantage of this, flipping Sam onto the ground with ease.

Sam's breath whooshed out of his body from the force of hitting the tarmac, but he recovered fast, and sent a kick up that connected with Dean's face just in time to stop his brother getting on top of him. He scrambled back up, just in time see Dean being grabbed by three pairs of strong arms.

Sam started forward in confusion, adrenaline clouding his ability to think clearly, and then started to panic as hands gripped his shoulders and hauled him back. He strained against the weight of the people pulling him back, until he felt a hot breath on his neck, and the sound of someone yelling at him, "Just cool it, buddy! We don't want any more trouble here, do we?"

Looking up immediately, Sam met his brother's eyes, Dean halfway across the car park, a sea of people between them, and they both silently cursed. Shit. Someone must have called the police, and now they were in trouble. "Uh, no, officer, I'm so sorry," He blurted out, desperate to make his way to Dean so that they could bolt, and get the hell out of there. "That's my brother over there, and we were just screwing around, nothing serious I swear, so if you could just let us off with a, uh, warning or something…?"

He could see Dean doing the same thing, wheedling his way into the officers' good books with charming words, and joking looks, but it didn't seem to be working. He looked back up to the cops who had just released him from their hold, and felt his heart sink when they looked back at him with hard expressions.

"I'm afraid that we're going to have to arrest you boys for disorderly conduct, disturbing the peace, and if either one of you wants to sue the other one for assault and battery."

Sam felt his face fall, and he frantically looked over at Dean who was wearing the same expression as they were both ushered towards different cop cars. Dad is going to be so pissed, he mouthed, and Dean nodded grimly, shooting a dirty look towards one of the police officers behind his brother.

As the cars drove away, the crowd started to dissipate, and soon there was no one left. Only the two bags of groceries remained, propped up against the curb of the pavement.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

At the police station, all their belongings were taken away, except Dean's amulet, but that was only because he kicked up such a fuss, saying with a dangerous look in his eyes, "You want it so bad, take it off me. Go on, physically take it from me, and we'll see how that goes." On the other side of the room, Sam had rolled his eyes, but he was secretly glad when the cops decided not to fight the losing battle.

They were escorted to opposite cells in the back rooms, and told that they would be left for a while before they got their phone call, to 'think about the consequences and implications of their actions on themselves and the people around them.' Sam had seen his brother trying furiously not to burst out laughing at this statement from the middle aged, slightly round cop, who had both hands on his hips, and a stern look in his eyes. He had managed to restrain himself, and keep a straight face in the end. That was all they needed, Dean making the situation worse by being disrespectful though it went against everything that he was—to stand still, and nod alongside his younger brother.

Finally, the man had stalked out, to Sam's relief as Dean had literally looked like he was about to burst during the whole lecture on not being nuisances to the general public, and learning how to respect themselves as well as other people while they were out in public. Dean pulled a face the moment the guy had left, while Sam only smiled back at him, knowing that Dean had been bursting to blurt something offensive out.

Sam waited a few minutes after the cop had left, keeping quiet to make sure that they were really alone, before looking up to face Dean on the other side of the bars, and smile. His brother raised his eyebrows in a silent question, but then started beaming when Sam pulled out his lock pick wires that he always kept in the lining of his jeans.

"Oh man, I love you, Sammy." Sam rolled his eyes as he started to work on the door to his cell, quietly smiling to himself when the mechanism gave into his skills after only a minute, and popped open. He padded over to Dean's cell then, and started to unlock the door silently.

"Uh, Sam?" The brother in question grunted in reply, his tongue sticking out slightly as he concentrated. "I'm sorry about earlier, y'know, with the condoms. I didn't think that you liked the girl that much."

Just then, the lock clicked open, and Sam glanced up, "Its fine, Dean, don't worry about it. You were right anyway, we won't be here long enough for anything to really happen between me and her. It's forgotten now anyway, I think that we both got enough of our anger out." He grinned up at his brother, and swung the door open. "Let's get out of here, before Dad realises that we've been gone for too long."

Remembering their belongings that had been taken from them and stuffed into a small plastic bag, Dean hesitated, and glanced towards the door. Sam noticed, and shook his head slightly, "It's too risky, Dean, just leave the stuff, we can replace it." But his brother had that stubborn look in his eyes, and he pushed the door open a crack, gesturing for Sam to stay out of sight.

Then he crept through the door, sharp eyes seeing the cops working behind the desk, and the others busy on the other side of the room. The bag with their stuff in it was just on top of that counter, but Dean wasn't positive that he'd be able to reach it without being noticed. He went for it anyway. Crouching down low so that the men working on the other side of the counter wouldn't see him, he slunk over to the desk, and snaked a hand up towards the bag. Sliding it silently towards him, he held his breath, relieved that the cops seemed more interested in the computer than the inanimate object that was seemingly moving by itself across the polished surface.

He held the bag close to his chest as he pressed himself into the desk, and crept back to the room where Sam was waiting, his brother watching the whole thing go down through the crack in the door. They were both holding their breaths, and praying.

When Dean finally made it back to the room where the two cells were, his brother could only look at him incredulously, hardly believing that Dean was that lucky. "What can I say, dude," Dean smirked, "I'm Batman."

A small window in the corner proved to be their means of escape, and Dean gave Sam a boost up so that he could scramble through and drop down nimbly to the ground, before he hauled himself up too. The two Winchester brothers darted away from the police station stealthily, breaking into a run when they reached the main street, not stopping until they got back to the small grocery store where everything had happened, only a half hour ago.

Dean slunk forward inconspicuously while Sam waited by the Impala, and picked up the two bags that were still sitting where he'd left them, in another unusual stroke of good luck.

He shoved them into the back seat of the car as Sam folded himself into the front seat, damn kid was getting taller by the second, Dean reckoned, and then he got in himself. They set off down the road at a fast pace, the music loud and blaring, covered in cuts and bruises, but none of that even mattered anymore.

Everything was back to normal again.


End file.
